


With(out) suits

by IryStorm



Series: Marvey Week [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже будучи в тюрьме, Харви остается самым умным засранцем из всех, кого Майк знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With(out) suits

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Марви-недельку (http://suits.diary.ru/p205187407.htm) по ключу:
> 
> — Да кто ты будешь без костюма?  
> — Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп
> 
> (с) Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк, к/ф «Мстители»

Огромная квартира Харви пустеет до странного быстро. Пара часов, десяток коробок — и кажется, что здесь никто никогда не жил. Офис и то выглядит менее безликим. Остается только стеллаж с пластинками, которым занимается Донна, и гардеробная. Когда Майк впервые ее увидел — отдельную комнату с подсветкой полок — то рассмеялся, вспомнив «Секс в большом городе», но на самом деле, по меркам Манхэттена все более чем скромно.

Майк прохаживается вдоль стены, задевая пальцами дорогую ткань. Костюмов не много, всего десятка два, но каждый сшит точно по меркам, сидит идеально и выглядит на миллион долларов. Он помнит каждый костюм и старается не думать, почему обращает на них такое внимание. Вот тот, например, был на Харви, когда они выиграли свое первое совместное дело. А этот смокинг Майк случайно залил шампанским, неловко столкнувшись с Харви на вечеринке. Пришлось тогда вытерпеть целый ворох шуточек на тему оплаты химчистки, и Майк сто раз проклял себя за оплошность.

Дорого бы он сейчас отдал, чтобы снова услышать знаменитый сарказм Харви.

На упаковку костюмов уходит почти час. Последним Майк убирает в чехол черный в тонкую светлую полоску — запасной, который Харви держал в офисе на всякий случай. Таким случаем однажды стал сам Майк, и его почему-то окатывает жаром каждый раз, когда он вспоминает, как носил его целый день. Словно расписывался в том, что принадлежит Харви.

В ближайший год принадлежать Харви будет разве что оранжевая тюремная роба. Джессика утверждает, что можно сократить срок до полугода или даже нескольких месяцев, но Майка все равно бросает в ужас каждый раз, когда он видит Харви в допросной. Не сдавшегося, не униженного, но все равно настолько... не-Харви, что у него щемит сердце.

Харви приказал сдать его квартиру и отвезти костюмы Рене, но если с первым Майк еще согласен, то на второе не пойдет ни за что. Все эти чехлы едва уместятся в его скромной квартире, зато он сможет сразу же отдать их законному владельцу, когда его наконец выпустят.

Майк бережно гладит жесткую ткань и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, обнимает пиджак и прижимается к нему лицом. Его накрывает запахом Харви — раньше он не замечал, не обращал на него внимания, но теперь, когда Харви нет рядом, Майк понимает, насколько сильно соскучился.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо говорит Донна, и Майк злится на себя, что позволил застать себя в такой дурацкий момент.

Он кивает, застегивая молнию на чехле.

Конечно, будет. Пусть Харви в тюрьме, а его жизнь стремительно катится под откос, он все равно чертов лучший адвокат в Нью-Йорке и самый умный засранец из всех, кого Майк знает. Они вместе придумают, как надрать задницу ублюдку Фортсману, и, о, месть их будет страшна!

Майк улыбается, думая, что на завтрашнюю встречу с Харви стоит надеть один из его костюмов.


End file.
